


My sunshine on a rainy day

by Broony



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Waverly in Nicole's Stetson hat and Police Shirt, Wayhaught - Freeform, pointless smut, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broony/pseuds/Broony
Summary: Waverly cheering up Nicole by wearing her Stetson hat and Police shirt when she get's home.....and nothing else really. Waverly promises to be Nicoles 'dessert' after a bad day.Wayhaught sexy smutty times.





	My sunshine on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Just pointless smut for all my fellow nasties :) Enjoy. I'm thinking of turning this into a smutty series because why not lol. Based on a prompt.

Awful, terrible, disastrous, long, all words Nicole would use to describe her day so far. She rubbed her temples in an effort to soothe her brewing headache. The only saving grace was that she knew Waverly was due back at the station ‘in a matter of minutes’ or so her text read. The very thought of her beautifully uplifting girlfriend bringing a smile brighter than sunshine to her somewhat scrunched, tired and annoyed face. 

 

Days like this were few and far between, her positivity and do good attitude always winning out. Yet sometimes she felt like banging her head against a brick wall, _repeatedly_. Unfortunately this was one of those days. Resting her forehead on her desk with hands either side of her head she took a moment to just breathe and relax.

 

“Dolls, we deserve more than donuts after that beat down. I say shot’s at shorty’s” Wynonna threw her hands up in the air in question “You know you want to”

 

“It’s only 2pm” Dolls looked at her with furrowed brows. “You can’t be serious”

 

“That’s late for Wynonna”. Nicole’s head shot up at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. Waverly left them both to battle it out putting bets on them being in shorty’s within the hour sipping their first drink if Wynonna had her way. 

 

“Hi baby, I missed you this morning” Waverly softly spoke reaching for Nicole’s hand rubbing smooth circles over the back of her knuckles. She noticed her eyes a little duller than normal “what’s up, did something happen?”

 

“It’s just one of those days baby, nothing to worry about” Nicole replied squeezing her hand. “but my day just got ten times better now you’re here”.

 

“Smooth Haught, very smooth” Waverly flashed her pearly whites at the redhead. “Anything I can do to make it better” she slipped a finger up the sleeve of her uniform and traced patterns on her forearm, feeling the goose bumps rise in the wake.

 

Nicole closed her eyes at the sensation vibrating up her arms.”You got to stop Waves or else I won’t be held responsible for my actions” her eyes reopening a shade darker. “I’d prefer not to get fired for fucking my girlfriend right here on my desk” her voice taken on a lower octave than normal.

 

“Oh” was all Waverly could choke out at her blunt words. She rubbed a hand across her chest and held it there hoping to hide the blush that was creeping up. “Well how about I go to yours now and start on dinner ready for your shift finishing at 5pm?” Waverly offered. “Can I borrow that?” she pointed to Nicole’s Stetson hat sitting on the side of her desk, taking it before waiting for an answer. She leant fully over Nicole’s unfinished paperwork and pots of pens to give her a kiss on the cheek and whispering in her ear “Then maybe I could eat you for dessert” with that she left the officer with a deep blush coating her cheeks almost as red as her hair, fingertips white from gripping her desk so hard. With an extra sway to her hips she left the station in triumph and plans turning in her head.

 

In the remaining 3 hours of her shift Nicole had managed to finish just one report, the same one she had already started earlier before Waverly came and threw her off balance literally and metaphorically. _That woman will be the end of me_ was her entire thought process all afternoon. She was fortunate that Sheriff Nedley was off today because he would have most displeased at her lack of productivity the latter part of her shift. She had already cleared and tidied her desk and had her coat on ready before her shift even ended. She was just waiting for the clock to strike 5pm to officially clock out. Truth was she had already been clocked out mentally since 2pm but nobody needs to know that. The sound of her foot tapping impatiently alerting the attention of her colleague Lonnie “Eager much Haught? What pressing matter are you in a desperate need to get to?”

 

Desperate, there wasn’t another word in the dictionary that perfectly described her current state. “Nothing, just been a long day, can’t wait to get out of here” if only she truly knew what was currently taking place at her home.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

_I can do this. I can pull this off. She’ll be begging me to let up by the time I’m finished with her_ Waverly gave herself a little pep talk and injected a big dose of confidence as she gave herself the once over in the mirror adjusting the hat on her head to allow her wavy hair to fall down her back and over her chest. She pursed her lips after giving them another light coat of her strawberry flavoured lip gloss. Ironically they weren’t going to be the only lips shining that night when she had her way. The sound of gravel crunching under the weight of Nicole’s car pulling up the driveway interrupted her thoughts. _shit, game face on_

 

Calamity Jane rushed to her owner’s side as Nicole unlaced her boots as she walked through her front door, placing them on the shoe rack and throwing her keys in the bowl by the door. Very rarely was Nicole stumped and at a loss for words but when she finally looked up the sight that greeted her at the bottom of her stairs left her in such an aroused state that words were near damn impossible. Skin, so much of Waverly’s beautiful olive skin was on show for her, white lace panties that she had never seen before that left nothing to the imagination, she’d seen more material on a handkerchief but she certainly wasn’t complaining, her police uniform shirt hanging of her bare chest, unbuttoned allowing the swell of her breasts to peak from the sides. Her abs on show whenever she took a breath, the Stetson she asked to borrow earlier resting atop of her head to finish off her outfit.

 

“I thought we could have a liquid dinner” Waverly bit her bottom lip and hoped Nicole got the double meaning, smirking as she gripped the open shirt against her body and ran her fingers down both sides, she offers the redhead a fleeting glance of the curve of her breasts that are popping out teasingly, aching to be touched.

 

Still unable to fully process Waverly looking and dripping of pure sex she just slowly nodded her head and licked her lips in response; swallowing audibly she took her first steps towards her girl albeit a little shaky. With every move Nicole made Waverly took a step back up the stairs in a silent challenge that said _come and get me_

 

‘Waves’ Nicole growled finally finding her voice as she bounded up the stairs after her yanking her shirt off on the way leaving her in just her bra, pants and duty belt. She caught up with her just as she was through the doorway of the bedroom, catching her wrist which she tugged, hard, causing Waverly to smash back into Nicole’s front, with gentle fingers she snaked her hand around Waverly’s stomach beneath the shirt. ‘So sexy’ she breathed into her ear. She slid her other hand down over her panties and cupped feeling the tension and blazing heat ‘so wet’. Waverly let out a little strangled noise but not wanting Nicole to take control and upturn her plan so soon she pushed her hands away begrudgingly, creating some space between them and repositioned her hat. ‘No’ with an extra sway of her hips she turned to sit on the edge of the bed and placed her hands down behind her.

 

‘Take your pants and belt off’ she purred. Nicole did as she was told instantly leaving her in just her bra and panties. She waited for her next command and burrowed her eyebrows when it didn’t come; instead Waverly crawled back on the bed fully exposing her breasts to Nicole in the process. ‘Oh Waves let me touch you, kiss you’ she begged and made her move only to be stopped by a foot pressed to the apex of her thighs when she got close. 

 

Dark eyes challenged each other; some would say predatory even, palms sweaty, and fingers begging to explore perfect bodies. Nicole made the first move and grabbed both of Waverly’s ankles and tugged her to the edge in one swift movement, her hat falling off with the fast jerk. She unhooked her own bra letting it fall to the floor beside them. Waverly gripped her hips with both hands and ran her tongue along the underside of her breasts leaving a small bite as she simultaneously pulled Nicole’s panties off. She began to take the police shirt off her shoulders when Nicole stopped her ‘Leave it on’ she said breathlessly and closed the distance finally claiming her lips in a hot wet searing kiss, all tongue and teeth no time for light grazes and soft caresses. 

 

Nicole twisted her hands in the bottom of Waverly’s shirt in a tight grip and pulled her to her feet so they were pressed as close and firmly together as humanly possible. Hands were roaming anywhere and everywhere as they continued devour each other. Licking down the middle of her chest with the tip of her tongue Nicole got down on her knees and she lathered attention to Waverly’s stomach, her fingers dipping into the waistband of her panties teasingly leaving small bites just under. She wanted to make Waverly squirm like she had been doing all day. Payback really is a bitch.

 

‘Baby Please, just fuck me already’ Waverly stuttered in arousal with her hands at the back of Nicole’s head trying to guide her where she really wanted her. Completely losing focus of every intention she had.

 

‘Oh now you want me to touch you huh’ Nicole smirked, her breathe hot against her centre, licking a stripe over her underwear as she continued to wind Waverly up until she combust. ‘Yes, yes please Nicole’. Giving in to her pleading she slid her panties down her shaky legs. Still not fully giving her mercy she stood back up and pushed her back onto the bed a little softer than she yanked her off it. Climbing on top straddling her, bare naked skin touching sending them both into oblivion. Waverly could feel on her stomach just how wet and ready Nicole was. A hint of cockiness and excitement knowing she had caused it, that it was all for her. 

 

Nicole grabbed the back of her head scraping her nails slightly against her scalp as she twisted her fingers in her long hair and gave a sharp tug exposing Waverly’s neck to her. Her throat bobbed as she deeply swallowed her own moan. Hair pulling was a not so secret kink for Waverly so whenever Nicole did it she would literally roll over for her like an obedient dog and agree to anything. She dived straight in with her teeth nipping and biting her pulse point and soothing it instantly with a roll of her wet tongue. The harder she sucked the harder Waverly would grip down onto the sheets, inhaling sharply and grinding up into her seeking friction. She placed kisses from one side of her neck to the other before pulling her earlobe between her lips leaving a little bite retracting back. 

 

‘So beautiful’ Nicole caressed as she traced her index and middle finger down the curve of Waverly’s nose and across her top lip slowly a stark contrast to her rough nips and bites mere minutes ago. She took her time in appreciating the goddess under her and she continued onto her bottom enticing lip. Waverly opened her lips to Nicole’s wondering fingers and sucked them into her mouth greedily; between her teeth she ran her tongue flat from bottom to tip never once breaking eye contact throughout the whole exchange. 

 

With the same wet fingers she pinched and tweaked Waverly’s right nipple. Reaching down she took her left breast and sucked on the hardened peak delighting in the explicit moans it stirred in her girl. She loved Waverly’s breasts; to her they were perfect, voluptuous, soft and always ready to be lavished attention on. She couldn’t get enough spending extra time squeezing, biting and caressing them until it was sensory overload. 

 

Taking the control back Waverly plucked up enough strength to flip them over turning Nicole onto her back. Grabbing her wrists she pinned them above her head letting her breasts rub against Nicole’s face as she did so. She flicked her tongue and licked her top lip and drew back immediately, teasing. ‘Tonight is about you baby. I going to fuck you so good, drink in every last drop you’ve got to give me’. 

 

Nicole couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at Waverly’s filthy mouth. ’Waves you’re killing me here’ She looked the picture of pure innocence but Nicole knew different, she was all ‘smile and wave’ to everybody but as soon as she was behind closed doors she was a freak and she loved it. She rolled her hips in such a delicious way, the friction of their cores coming together causing both women to cry out. Dipping her head she licked her belly button before continuing lower, kissing everywhere except her desired place. Her clit throbbed and ached to be touched. Waverly spread Nicole’s legs pushing either side of her thighs apart as far as she could causing her to shudder as the cold air hit her centre. 

 

She felt a wave of arousal shoot through her at the sight of Nicole so open and so ready for her, obvious wet dripping heat apparent for her to see. She left gentle licks and nips on her inner thigh, lavishing both with the same attention, building Nicole up to a frustrated mess. ‘Baby stop teasing, please let me cum’ she pleaded unable to take much more.

 

As soon as the words left Nicole’s mouth Waverly’s lips closed around her clit, spreading her open with her fingers to her awaiting warm wet mouth. Her hips lifting off the bed with such intensity Waverly had to hold her down and keep her in place while she lapped up everything Nicole offered her, her chin already having been coated in her juice. 

 

‘Yes baby, just like that. Don’t stop’ Nicole thrived uncontrollably after being worked up all day, her release building up quicker than she would have liked. Waverly continued to roll her tongue across her clit repeatedly tracing patterns against her throbbing nub, relishing in Nicole’s distinctive taste, her heady smell filling her nostrils. ‘More Waves’ at Nicole’s request she slid two fingers in knuckle deep, the lewd sounds of her fingers pumping hard and Nicole’s growls and shrieks filling the whole room. She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers every time she curled them once buried deep. Nicole pulling a roughly on her head, hips grinding against her face. ‘Cum for me baby’ Waverly said still with her head between the redheads thighs, not stopping her tongue on her clit she added a third finger which seemed to be the final push for Nicole because she instantly clenched around her fingers. 

 

Sweat lined Waverly’s forehead as she watched Nicole lose herself to her orgasm, thighs shaking and chest heaving. The sight of Nicole in the midst of such ecstasy drove her wild, she never looked more beautiful to Waverly that in the throes of passion. She bowed her head once more to lick every last drop of Nicole, the flat of her tongue running completely up her centre, softly humming her approval at her lover’s arousal. The vibrations causing Nicole to jerk in sudden heat. 

 

Waverly made a show of licking her fingers clean with the remnants of Nicole on them. ‘You taste so good baby, we should definitely do this liquid dinner more often, lunch breaks at work?’. Nicole lay there with her mouth wide open at Waverly’s little show. She grabbed the hat from the side of the bed and placed it back on Waverly’s head tugging her by the shirt again bringing her back down so they were mere inches apart. ‘You’re gonna be the death of me Miss Earp’ she enclosed her lips around Waverly’s instantly tasting herself, she sucked on her tongue still trying to settle her body which was still on fire in aftershocks from Waverly’s talented mouth and skilled fingers. 

 

‘Do I get my dessert now’ Nicole took the hat back off Waverly ready to steer this ship now.


End file.
